1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in assessing prostate cancer in male mammals. For example, this document provides methods and materials for determining whether a mammal having prostate cancer is susceptible to a good or poor outcome.
2. Background Information
Two of the major decision-making points related to therapy for patients with prostate cancer are at the time of biopsy and after radical prostatectomy. Positive biopsies contain a small portion of the tumor for diagnosis of aggressiveness. Based on morphological parameters such as Gleason score, patients are given three choices. In the case of benign or less aggressive disease, the choices are either watchful waiting or surgery. Immediate surgery is recommended in intermediate situations to prevent further advance. Radiation or hormonal therapies are recommended if the cancer has metastasized and surgery would not help. After surgery, when the bulk of the tumor is available for more thorough diagnosis, decisions still have to be made concerning additional therapies such as radiation or hormonal treatment that could depend on the aggressiveness of the disease. Determining disease aggressiveness is important for clinical decisions towards the management of prostate cancer patients.